Claire Lyons
Claire is the 5th in command and the omega of the Pretty Committee. She is also the newest member of the exclusive group. In The Clique Claire is new at Octavian Country Day school and is known as the new LBR. Massie gives her a hard time during her first few weeks in Westchester, putting the Pretty Committee up to several pranks, including staining her favorite white Gap jeans with red paint in order to make Claire think she got her period. At the end of the book they do get along better and she becomes an official member of the Pretty Committee in Revenge of the Wannabes, making her the first LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) to become a member of the supposedly too full Pretty Committee. : Appearance Claire is known for being a loser and "fashion dont's" in the Pretty Committee and she is considered to be cute, but in a very plain way. She is also known for being friendly and only wears clothes that are comfortable for her. Claire has pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She is pale even though she is from Florida. Claire doesn't care too much about designer brands. Limited clothes and Keds to Claire are like Ralph Lauren to Alicia. Claire doesn't appreciate Massie's attitude about appearance. At the end towards Boys R Us Claire gets some Ugg austrailia boots, and turns couture when Massie starts letting her borrow her clothes. Love Life In The Clique Claire has a small crush on Chris Abeley, which quickly disappears. Massie also has a crush on Chris, but then Massie finds out he has a girlfriend named Fawn, whom he has dated since seventh grade. Complements to Layne and Claire telling her. In Best Friends for Never, Claire complains about how her brother messes up her life. She takes back this thought however when she meets Cam Fisher at Massie's "Hell Freezes Over" Halloween party. They dance together and win the dance contest. Claire gives Cam her prize (an iTunes certificate) and Cam promises to make a CD for her. She takes a picture of the back of him while he walks away from the party. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Cam asks Alicia to tell Claire about his crush on her. Massie also likes Cam, but gives him up when she finds out Claire likes him back. Claire tells Cam she has an Orlando boyfriend as an excuse for not wanting to get in a fight with Massie. Massie later explains at the fashion shoot dinner that she had visited Cam at his house in order to retrieve her only winter jacket, and to explain that she had put Claire up to the break-up. She explains this to Cam by telling him that she had heard that he liked to look up girls' skirts and she was looking out for Claire. Cam gives Claire a mixed CD titled "Claire Doesn't Have a Boyfriend in Orlando", meaning they have made up. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers Cam avoids Claire due to Nina Callas, a cousin of Alicia's from Spain. After she find out that that Claire has a crush on Cam she pust a soccer spell on him. This spell is just a fruad to keep him away from her. Claire is so upset that she kisses Alicia's crush, Josh Hotz. Cam sees her and he is hurt. Claire is mourning for Cam in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. Josh Hotz has a crush on her, only because they had kissed once, but Claire only thinks of him as a friend. Massie has Claire advise her on how to kiss in order to be able to teach a class in Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing, also known as MUCK. Massie also devises a plan for Claire to sneak into the boys' cabin disguised as a boy and apologize to Cam for her behavior. Cam accepts, and tells her to meet him later. But Alicia Rivera interferes, because she follows her to see Cam. Due to a confusion between Cam and Claire, Alicia tries to get Cam to kiss her, in order to get revenge for the time when Claire kissed Josh. Cam almost does it and right when Claire comes up to kiss him Alica breaks the news. Claire is so upset that she runs back into the cabin running away from Cam who is trying to apologize. That night, Cam sneaks in disguised as a girl and gets to apologize to Claire, then they share their first kiss. The sixth book, Dial L for Loser, is when Claire goes to L.A. to tryout for a movie. When Massie misses the part the girls start a feud. Massie takes a picture of Claire kissing Conner Foley (the kiss was actually a rehearsal for a scene in the movie), Cam dumps her, thinking she was cheating on him with Connor. As she and her friends are together again, Massie goes and tells Cam about what she did. In It's Not Easy Being Mean, Claire and the Pretty Commitee face a new challenge. Skye Hamilton, an eigth grade alpha at OCD is giving them a challenge, they have to find the key to the imfamous secret OCD room. While Claire is talking with her agent she lies to the Pretty Committee and Cam when she has to go to her agent but doesn't want them to have any fun while she is gone. In the process Claire gets kicked out of the Committee, then back in as she bribes Massie with the key to the room. Tentions rise between the couple Cam and Claire as Massie tells Claire that when a boy is too nice like Cam he is hiding something. In Sealed with a Diss, Claire finds out about a mysterious girl named Nikki. Claire is worried that Cam is cheating on her with Nikki, and is extremely worried until she confronts Cam about her at Skye Hamilton's party. Cam is so upset that Claire would think that, accuses her of snooping, breaks up with her, and leaves the party. Later, Claire finds out that Nikki and Cam weren't together, and tries to calls Cam, but he wouldn't speak to her or believe her. He wouldn't hear of it because he was so hurt. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Claire's all hurt and mourning for Cam, who is now together with Olivia Ryan. When they have to do a child development assignment, Claire is assigned as a "stepmother" for Cam and Olivia's team. To get Cam back, Claire tries to make him jealous by flirting with Dempsey on the evening news broadcast. Later, Claire finds the abandoned fake baby in Olivia Ryan's locker. Claire comforts it, telling the baby how she won't allow herself to mess around with people who make her sad. Cam overhears this and seems to want her back, but Claire forces herself to walk away, knowing that he only likes her because he saw Claire flirting with Dempsey. At the end of the book, Cam sends her a text message saying:' Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C' In P.S. I Loathe You, it is revealed that Claire is back together with Cam & their relationship seems to have grown a lot stronger. In Boys R Us, Claire and Cam stay as a happy couple throughout the whole book but Claire misses him alot. In These Boots Are Made For Stalking, Claire is even more happy with Cam, and is devastated that Massie wants everyone to 'upgrade' their crushes for a ninth grade one. Claire cant handle another PC break-up so avoids them instead. She wants new friends and eventually gets them. Massie declares war and Claire gets mad. She leaves the PC and continues with her new friends and Cam. Also, She wishes that she, Layne, and Cam would always be friends. In Charmed and Dangerous, Claire wins a contest to kiss the band members of ThRob. Before she can, however, Judi and Jay arrive to take their daughter home. In''' '''My Little Phony, Claire and Layne are fighting to beat Massie's reign of terror, and Massie made her ninth- grade friends think Claire has lice, therefore ditching her. Massie has also shaved Todd's head as well. Claire doesn't take this and fights back. Layne and Claire go to a insect shop and buys "bedbugs" and puts them in Massie's bed, therefore having Massie's house exterminated and Massie having to stay in the guesthouse. Claire forms a rally, "The dawn of a new Claire-a" and fights Massie's reign, but fails after one day. The two eventually make up after Todd almosts tells the Pretty Committe and their ninth grade crushes that the Blocks are poor and Claire tells the group that he is lying and doesn't know what he's talking about. In A Tale of Two Pretties, Cam, Layne, Derrington, and Cam's older bro Harris form a band called "The Garage Band," and Cam sings "Gummy Claire" a song he made for Claire. He then gives her her Christmas presents, C&C's (M&M's with C&C on them for Claire & Cam) and photography classes for him and Claire every Friday. Claire is nervous about skipping Friday night sleepovers, and eventually, at the end of the book, tells the Pretty Committee, who aren't mad at all. Trivia *She is normally clueless about fashion and labels, with the exception of her fav pink Uggs. *Wears a lot of "unacceptable" clothes other than the ones she borrows. *She starred in the movie Dial L For Loser, which we later find out in Claire's summer collection book had flopped and closed after one week. *She loves cereal. *She lives in Massie's guesthouse. *Her favorite fashion pieces are her Keds. *She eats gummies and sours throught the whole series. *Her parents are over-protective but let her have a twitter. *Her mouth tastes like pennies when she's about to puke. * She has a younger brother named Todd. * She is the only one who knows that Kristen is poor in the first book. *She isn't allowed to have a phone but in the fourth book, she gets one without her parents knowing and they don't even notice it when she gets one in the rest of the series. But in Dial L for Loser she Rupert gives her a red Swvarski covered RAZR. *Little is known about the girl who models Claire for the book covers except for that her name is Stephanie. *Even though she is one of the nicest characters at the start of the series, she can be as manipulative as Massie, as demonstrated when she faked IM messages from Massie. Gallery ThumbnailCAL1SNSV.jpg ThumbnailCAE8A6OW.jpg 33333002.jpg ThumbnailCACFHK2C.jpg ThumbnailCAL1SNSV.jpg ThumbnailCAE8A6OW.jpg 33333002.jpg Aldkmf;ldjfoqpwerjszd.jpg Adklf;joewjfadlkuhlaire.jpg Kthumbnail.jpg Adlfkjoq3ifsdkjlllllllllllz.jpg Aldjoepjeiof;klanmdjvn zklx,.mvna;.jpg ThumbnailCAYVBK1D.jpg ThumbnailCA1FZBSJ.jpg claire lyons 1.jpg claire lyons 3.jpg ThumbnailCAFIPCMH.jpg Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members Category:The Clique series Category:Octavian Country Day Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Relationships Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Female Characters Category:MUCK girls Category:The Lyons Family Category:Main Page Category:OCD Girls